1. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to shaving implements, and is directed more specifically to an implement in which blade means are permanently secured between platform and cap means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shaving implements of the type in which blade means are permanently fixed between platform and cap members are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,764, issued Nov. 28, 1972 to Roger L. Perry and U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,070, issued Apr. 3, 1973 to Francis W. Dorion, Jr. Such constructions include planar blade members and means associated with the platform and/or cap members for properly positioning the blade means therebetween. In embodiments in which the blade means comprise more than a single blade, there has usually been a spacer member adapted to maintain the proper separation between the blades.